


Heartbeat

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean Winchester, Humor, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Young healthy-ish Dean dates a cardiologist.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

9/18

Because Dean was smart, he had thought ahead and brought a book with him to the doctor's office. With his ankles crossed and a bottle of root beer on the little table with the outdated magazines, he read The House in the Cerulean Sea while he waited for his dad's cardiologist visit to end.

Besides him in the waiting room, with its uncomfortable hardbacked chairs and bright yellow painted walls, was an elderly woman squinting at her tablet and a college-aged receptionist leaning on her hand with her eyes closed. 

It had just passed noon and Dean's stomach growled, thinking about the leftover pizza in his fridge. If he'd been at home, Dean would've scarfed it down already but his mom was at work and his dad had lost his glasses again, and since Sam was all the way out in California at school it was left to Dean to drive his dad around for the day. So far his dad had gotten a haircut, bought stamps and mailed a letter, withdrawn money from an atm, and picked up his mom's insulin. When the appointment was done there was just a trip to the library left and then Dean could finally go home and eat.

He took a long sip of his soda and felt his bladder fill up. The door to the waiting room's bathroom had an "out of order" sign taped to it, so Dean headed through the door that led to the hall of patients rooms. The bathroom was all the way at the end, and Dean was thankful it was empty.

"Ugh," he grunted when he saw the liquid soap. It always dried out his skin. He sniffed it. "Hm. Honey."

Just as he was closing the door, his dad was coming out of a patient room, pulling on his tie-dyed Wildwood, New Jersey sweatershirt.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted. "Ya okay?"

"Yep," Dean confirmed, hooking a thumb behind him toward the restroom. "Jus' taking a leak. You finished?"

"Soon, bud. Gotta talk to the doc in his office. Come with?"

"Sure. Why not?" He was right behind his dad as they made there way to the cardiologist's office. The doctor in question was sitting behind his desk, little knick knacks lined up in a neat row near its edge. The two Winchester men took their seats and when Dr. Garrison looked up from the form he was writing on, Dean's jaw clicked as it dropped open.

Dark hair sticking up in a hundred different directions, eyes the color of a sky on a perfect summer day, scruff covering a sharp jawline. A labcoat was hung on the back of the rolling chair he was on, and the short-sleeved white buttondown showed off the doctor's muscular arms.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester," he greeted, putting the paper he was scribbling on onto a stack of papers to his left .

"This is my son, Dean," his dad said, pointing at him.

Dr. Garrison turned his smiling face towards him, and Dean gave a shaky wave. "The fireman, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean replied. "Tellin' people about me?"

His dad shrugged. "Got nothing better to talk about."

"Yes, well," Dr. Garrison said, picking up a red folder and opening it. "As for your EKG, i-"

"Wait a sec, doc," his dad interrupted. "Hold that thought. Gotta drop the kids off at the pool, if you catch my drift."

"Unfortunately, I do," Dean called out as his dad ran out of the room. He looked at the doctor, who was smiling politely at him, hands folded on his desk. Dean smiled back and looked around the room, trying to find something he could use to make conversation. Besides the usual framed degrees on the wall, there was a messily painted rainbow flag taped up.

Dean nodded toward it. "You like rainbows?"

Dr. Garrison raised a brow at him and smirked. "That's the gay pride flag. My niece made it in art class."

Dean felt his face burn. He should've known what it was. "Oh. Uhm." He spotted a picture on the desk; the doctor was standing with two women and a man who were around his age and an older man. One of the women was holding a baby in her arms and the younger man had his hands on the shoulders of a little girl with blonde hair. "That her?" he asked, pointing.

The doctor picked up the picture. "Yes. Claire. She's five. Jack is four months."

"Oh, she's the same age as my nephew, Jesse. Those are, uh, good ages." He tapped his foot against the floor.

Dr. Garrison put the photo back down, angling it the same way as before. "Do you have an issue with homosexuals?"

Dean's eyes widened. "Wh-what? No. I... why would you even think I would?"

He shrugged. "You seemed uncomfortable. About Claire's art project."

"N-no... I... uh, it would be hypocritical of me to not like gays considering I am bisexual." He grinned and gave him double finger guns.

Dr. Garrison laughed, a pleasing low rumble. "I see."

"So... you got a boyfriend?"

The doctor sat up a little straighter, narrowing his eyes. "That's a little bit inappropriate to ask isn't it?"

"So, no. You're single."

"I... yes. I am too busy to date."

"What about tonight at 6? You busy then?"

The doctor smiled sadly at him. "I am flattered, but dating patients is not allowed."

"My dad is your patient though," Dean pointed out. "Not me."

"Yes, but I still don't believe it would be appropriate. Sorry."

Dean crossed his arms and pouted. "You don't think I'm adorable?"

"No, no. That's not it. You are quite beautiful."

Dean, surprised at that reply, shifted in his seat. "Well, I think you're devastatingly handsome."

His dad came back into the office then, drying his hands with a paper towel from the bathroom's dispenser. "Damn, that was brutal. I pity the next person to go in there."

👨🏼🚒❤🧑🏻⚕️

Dean grabbed his book and drink from the table and stretched his arms up high. His stomach growled loudly at him and he patted it a few times. "Soon," he whispered.

His dad was at the front desk, making a follow up appointment for March of next year. Dr. Garrison had told him his arrhythmia condition hadn't changed and he'd gotten a renewal for his medication.

"What are you reading there?" he asked Dean as he waited for his appointment card.

Dean showed him the cover. "It's about magic. And gays. Why didn't you tell me your doctor was the hottest man on the planet?"

"Eh, he's okay. Think my last cardiologist, Dr. Baker, was a lot sexier."

"Dad, she's like a hundred."

"She is vibrant and lovely. You should show your elders some respect."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

9/22

Jesse had already sucked the last bit of chocolate milk out of his yoohoo but he decided to keep going, making that annoying noise that a straw sucking at emptiness made and nearly swallowing the straw.

"You know you have to breathe, right?" Dean asked as he took the milk box away from him.

"I have to pee," his nephew responded.

"Alright, you know where it is. What do you do if someone tries to touch you?"

Jesse grinned wide and recited what Dean's dad had drilled into him, "Kick 'em in the downstairs and scream like all hell has broken loose!" 

Dean gave Jesse a half smile and turned back to the newspaper. Him and Sam always had fun themselves when they were asked to repeat the phrase as kids. "Use the stall and don't fall in." The kid made his way over to the coffee shop bathroom at a quick pace.

Dean had taken his nephew to the park and the two had played in the playground, chasing eachother, racing on the monkey bars, and swinging on the swingset. After about two hours they had started to feel hungry and went for a snack at Cafe Parfait. They planned on heading to Barnes and Noble when they were finished.

Putting his pen in his mouth, Dean took a hard look at the clue in the crossword puzzle. Six letters, a person who prescribes medicine.

"Dean?" a deep male voice said.

He looked up and smiled around the pen when he saw Dr. Garrison's gorgeous face. He had a green hoodie on over his labcoat and was holding coffee and a sandwich in a plastic container in his hands. "Hey, doc. What's up?"

He held the sandwich higher. "Late lunch break. And you can call me Castiel."

Dean put the pen down and smirked. "Why would I call you that?"

Cas tilted his head to the side. "Because it's my name?"

"Sorry to hear that."

"Oh. I get it. Very cute." He eyed the half-eaten cookie and empty yoohoo on the table. "Are you on a, uhm, date?"

"Ha. No. My nephew. He's in the bathroom." Dean tried not to think too much about the relieved look on Cas's face. "Kinda far from your office just to get some food."

"Oh, I work at the hospital across the street on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Speaking of which, I should be getting back. It was nice to see you again." 

Dean took a breath and jumped out of his seat, marching his way to the front. "Cas, wait," he called just as the man got to the door. He looked at Dean expectantly, head tilted slightly. "Look, about the other day, asking you out. I know you rejected me like a three day old tuna sandwich, but, uhm, I think we really should date."

Cas quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and why is that?"

"I'm hot, you're hot. We're a perfect match." Cas chuckled and Dean felt a rush of pleasure at the noise. "And I don't even mind the age difference."

"And how old do you think I am?"

"Forty," Dean said with confidence.

"You really think I'm that old?" There was amusement in his voice. "I'm thirty-six."

"I was close. Just a few years off. You got that sexy older guy look." He looked Cas up and down. "So? Will you go out with me?"

"Okay, okay. You wore me down." He put the coffee and sandwich on a nearby table and took his phone out. "What's your number?"

Dean fist pumped the air and quietly said, "Yes," earning a sweet looking smile from the doctor. Happily, he gave Cas his number and typed Cas's into his own phone. On his way out, Cas gave him wink.

A joyous feeling was bubbling in Dean's stomach as he sat down. He sighed happily as he filled in "doctor" in the little squares. Jesse came back, sliding back into his seat and picking up his cookie.

"Did you wash your hands?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Jesse said, "I'm not four."

"Hey, chill. I was just asking. Sometimes I forget to wash my hands."

"That's 'cause you're gross."

9/26

Cas canceled their date twice and when they made a plan the third time he told Dean he could choose where they went and he wouldn't complain. Dean, ignoring his mother's advice, picked The Roadhouse, a diner owned by friends of Dean's parents. His mom insisted it wasn't a first date type of place and Dean in no way, shape, or form agreed; it was clean and familiar and had good food.

Right before Dean sat down, Cas pulled the chair out for him, making Dean blush. He was already feeling weird because the doctor had a brown trenchcoat on over a suit, and Dean felt underdessed in his plaid shirt, dark blue T-shirt, and jeans.

"Do you come here a lot?" Cas asked as his eyes ran down the menu. "The hostess knew your name."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah. The owners used to babysit me and my brother. And my parents would return the favor by babysitting their daughter. Th-that was her. Jo." Dean cleared his throat. He was getting worried he would talk too much.

His gaze ficked to Dean briefly. "Not interested in the menu?"

"I already know what I'm getting. Bacon double cheeseburger with a fried egg on top and chili cheese fries."

Cas dropped the menu and stared at him, mouth agape. "Are you serious? Do you eat like that a lot?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess. Why?"

His eyes widened. "That is incredibly unhealthy."

Dean smirked. "I'm twenty-seven, I think I'll be fine."

"Still, that type of diet could catch up with you."

Dean gave him an annoyed look. "Puh-lease. Nothin' is gonna happen to me or my heart unless there's some kind of freak accident or something."

Cas folded his hands in front him, elbows propped on the table. "Oh, you are quite confident in that?"

Dean leaned toward the doctor. "Yeah. I am."

He took a big sip of water. "Will you also be ordering a vegetable?"

"It comes with lettuce... and tomato."

"And will you be eating them?"

Dean hummed. "I'll see how I feel when the food gets here."

The waitress came over then, and as she introduced herself she gave Cas and his suit an odd look, but she didn't comment. Cas told her they were ready to order and Dean ordered a beer with his burger and fries, and he gave Cas a smug look when he was finished.

Cas narrowed his eyes at him and said, "I'll have a half cup of Sprite, and for dinner I would like grilled chicken with a side of sweet potato fries and a small kale salad. No dressings."

The waitress left with the menus and Dean shook his head at Cas. "Well aren't you Mr. Health Conscious."

"I need to set a good example for my patients," he replied simply. 

Dean gestured at the other customers in the diner. "Where they at, doc?"

"They don't have be here physically," he touched his heart and patted it twice. "They're in here."

"Wow," Dean said, taking a big gulp from his water glass. "That was so cheesy."

"I guess I like cheese."

Dean snorted. Then he clapped his hands once and shifted in his seat. "So. My dad. What's he been tellin' you about me? Come on, let me hear it."

He smiled. "It's been nothing bad, Dean. Just that you're a firefighter and that you're very helpful with Jesse while your brother is at Stanford. He's pre-law, right?" Dean nodded and he continued. "And he says you're very sweet and smart and he wishes you hadn't had dropped out of college."

"Ugh. He keeps bitchin' about that. I like being a fireman. And school was never my thing."

"Well, college isn't for everyone. And it is very expensive."

Dean threw his hands up. "That's what I said! You think he'd love the fact that I dropped out after two weeks, and we didn't have to pay any money."

"Oh lucky you. My older brother dropped out during his first try and he owed at least 10,000."

"But he tried again?" Dean asked. "And did he finish?"

Cas sighed happily. "Yes. He's a neurologist. His wife is actually a pediatric surgoen. That's how they met. At med school."

"Jeeze, is everyone in your family a doctor?"

"No. No, my dad is a librarian and my sister's an accountant."

"What about your mom?" Dean immediately regretted asking that question when he saw the way his face fell. "I'm sorry, is sh-"

"No. It's..." Cas clenched his jaw. "She just... uh, she left. After Hannah, my twin sister, and I were born. Like... right after." He sniffed and waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. I never even met her, so..." he shrugged one shoulder and sipped his water.

Dean scratched at an itch on his cheek that didn't exist. "Y'know, J-Jesse doesn't have a mom," he cleared his throat. "Yeah, Sam, uh, dated this girl in high school, Ruby, and she was a, oh what's the right term, oh yeah. Complete and utter and bitch."

Cas laughed, a big hearty laugh that Dean loved the sound, and clutching his stomach. "Is sh-she around?"

"No way. Took off the second the drugs wore off."

Cas laughed again, and Dean loved that sound, but he decided to change the subject. He started telling Cas about his roommates, Benny, Charlie, and Alicia, and he kept talking even as their food came, speaking between bites and trying not to spray burger eveywhere. He knew he was talking a lot, but Cas was smiling so nicely at him, almost like he thought Dean was the most interesting man on the planet.

When the check came, Cas grabbed it right away, not even letting Dean peek at it.

"I still feel bad about canceling twice," he explained. "I'll get the tip as well."

"I have money, you know."

Cas took his credit card out of his wallet. "Then you can take care of the bill the next time."

Dean licked his lips. "Oh. A n-next time huh?"

"Yes. I enjoyed are time together." He tilted his head. "Did you?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Yeah. I did."

Cas smirked and leaned closer to him, dropping his voice low. "Are you working early tomorrow?"

👨🏼🚒❤🧑🏻⚕️

"Do you think you can take more, Dean?" Cas whispered, low and husky into his ear. He had one hand on Dean's throat, the barest amount of pressure, and the other was pushing three fingers in and out of him. 

Dean wanted to answer but Cas's balled up dirty socks shoved into his mouth made that difficult. All he could manage was an unintelligible muffled moan. A hard nip to his ear had his eyes rolling.

After, when Cas had put the towel he'd had Dean kneel on in the sink to soak and thrown the socks in the hamper, he'd soaked a washcloth with warm water and wiped Dean down, cleaning him of the sweat that covered his skin. He also made Dean drink two cups of ice cold water and he insisted Dean needed some protein and had him eat some string cheese.

"I've never had a date force me to eat dairy," Dean commented as he swallowed the last bite. "Isn't cheese bad for your heart?"

Cas slid under the covers and leaned back against the headboard. "Eating some once in awhile is fine." He slipped an arm around Dean and pulled him against his chest. "This type is part skim milk."

Dean made a fake gagging noise. "Gross."

Cas chuckled and Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the vibrations he felt. He listened to the steady thumping of the man's heart. Cas started running his hand through Dean's hair.

"How come you live in a big house all by yourself?" Dean didn't get a chance to take a look around the place because the second Cas locked the front door he picked Dean up like a new bride and carried him up the stairs, but he was able to count three bedrooms besides Cas's as he was taken down the hall.

"I don't. I live with my family."

Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes wide. "Wh-what? Did they hear... The kids live here?"

Cas kissed his forehead. "I sent them all to a motel this morning."

Dean let out a breath, relieved. "That confident you'd get in my pants, huh?"

"I was hoping... You'll stay all night, right?" Cas asked nervously.

"I got nowhere to be."


	2. Chapter 2

10/17

Cas pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's cheek as he got up. He pulled his phone out and started dialing, Mary Winchester smiling politely at him, as he made his way out the front door. As soon as it closed Dean looked at both his parents in turn.

"Anything to say?" he asked, feeling nervous and stabbing string beans and carrots onto his fork.

His mom smiled at him. "He's wonderful, sweetie." Dean waited. "But."

"Oh, here we go," his dad muttered, getting a forkful of rice.

His mom ignored him. "Don't you think it's a little bit, I don't know, unethical to date your father's doctor?"

Dean sighed loudly. "No, 'cause he is dad's doctor. Not mine. It's fine. It's not like he can get in trouble for seeing me." I'm pretty sure he can't, he thought.

His mom made a face, eyebrows twitching. "Still, hon, I just think maybe you sh-"

"Aw, come on, Mom," Dean whined. "Why do you always have to find some kind of fault with all my relationships?"

His mom shook her head slightly, looking at him confused. "I don't do that." She turned to his dad. "I don't do that. Johnny, do I do that? Tell your son I don't do that."

His dad popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. "You do do that, babe."

Dean pointed his knife at his mom. "According to you, Robin was too clingy, Cassie was at a different place in her life, whatever that means, and Victor was too old. Am I missing anyone, Dad?"

A forkful of carrots halfway to his mouth, Dean's dad answered, "She said Amara was crazy and Nick was controlling."

"Right, well. There you go."

His mom crossed her arms. "Well excuse me for wanting you to settle down with the perfect person. Was I wrong about any of them?"

"Th- I- Y-" Dean stammered. "That is not the issue, Mom. Y-you never even gave any of them a chance."

His mom exhaled through her nose. "I... I am just doing what any good mother would do."

"Judge strangers?" his dad questioned.

She glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I am not on a side," Dean's dad insisted. "There's no side to take. I-I-I'm only stating facts. Look Mary, if you're so concerned about this guy's ethics or whatever, why don't you go out with them to, I don't know, talk to Cas alone? In fact, Dean, you said your roommates are taking you and him out to get drinks later, take your mother."

Dean stared at him. "What?"

"Yeah. Yeah, take your mom. It'll be fun. Babe, go with them. You can pull him into a booth and chat. Just the two of you."

His mom nodded, looking thoughtful. "I like that idea."

"I don't," Dean said. "I don't want to carry my drunk mother around."

"I'll only have a few drinks," his mom promised. She held up a hand. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a-" his dad cut himself off at the look Dean's mom gave him. "Never mind."

Jesse came hopping in from the living room, showing off his empty plate. "I ate everything," he exclaimed proudly.

"You did?" Dean's mom asked, grinning at the kid. "Good job, sweetie."

"You didn't shove the vegetables under the couch, did you?" his dad asked as Jesse put his empty plate, cup, and fork in the sink. "Like Uncle Dean use to."

Dean made an annoyed grunting noise. "I did no such thing. I put them in my pocket and flushed them down the toilet."

"Gross!" Jesse replied. 

"Whatcha watching in there, kiddo?"

"Big City Greens! It's so funny, do you..." he trailed off, his eyes wide when Cas came back in.

"I apologize for that. Pages are unpredictable." He noticed Jesse and smiled down at him. "Hello."

"H-hi," he responded shyly, then ran off.

"He doesn't like me, I don't think," Cas said as he sat back down.

"He knows you're a doctor," Dean's mom told him. "He's terrified of his pediatrician, Dr. Moseley. Do you know her?"

"Mom," Dean said sternly, "not every doctor knows eachother."

Cas put his hand on Dean's knee and squeezed. "It's okay, Dean. I actually do know Missouri. I've taken Claire and Jack to her a few times. Could I have more potatoes, please?"

"I'll get it," Dean offered, getting up and walking quickly to the stove. He scraped the remaining food out of it with a large spoon. "Here, have the rest."

Cas smiled at him, and Dean felt his heart melt.

👨🏼🚒❤🧑🏻⚕️

Benny slid onto the stool next to Dean and tapped his beer bottle. "Still workin' on your first one of the night, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean said, looking sadly at the label he'd been picking at for the last hour. "I really can't take a chance getting drunk with my mom here."

Benny threw his head back and laughed. They were at Kara-Okay, a karaoke bar owned by Alicia's parents. As soon as the six of them arrived, Mary had hooked an arm around Cas and ordered Dean to get them both strawberry daiquiris. She kept Dean far away as she and Cas talked and only called him over to get them more drinks.

"She promised she wouldn't drink that much," Dean went on. "I knew that was bullshit. Her sugar is gonna be fucking terrible."

Benny clapped his shoulder twice. "Charlie and I are gonna be doin' Livin' on a Prayer. You joinin' us?"

Dean looked over at his mom and Cas; she was gesturing wildly at his boyfriend and he could hear her raised voice, but unfortunately couldn't make out what she was saying. Cas on the other hand seemed perfectly fine. He had recalled Cas once saying he had a high tolerance for alcohol.

He took a breath and downed the rest of his beer. "Okay. I'm in."

They had to wait a bit for their turn; Alicia and her brother Max sang off-key to a One Republic song, a group of tipsy woman celebrating one's birthday got halfway through a Justin Bieber song before dissolving into giggles and leaving the stage, then after that several solo acts came up and a couple actually sounded good.

By the time it was their turn, Dean, trusting Cas to not let anything happen to his mom, had drunk two screwdrivers, one shot of purple nurple, and had split a Long Island iced tea with Benny, and he was feeling tipsy. Charlie pushed him onto the stage from behind and the music started, the three friends each taking a microphone from the DJ, Caesar.

Dean tried not to look at the words on the screen as he sang, but when he stumbled over a few too many words he reluctantly read them, eyes focused on the bright little screen. 

Halfway through the second chorus he felt a tap on his shoulder and Dean turned to see his mom standing next him, swaying slightly on her feet, Cas standing awkwardly on the steps to the stage.

His mom took the mike from Dean's hand and smacked herself in the mouth with it. "Is it on?" she said a little too loudly into it.

Caesar had turned the music off and Dean's face heated when he heard the bubbles of laughter lifting from the crowd of people.

"Sweetie, it's me," his mom said from a foot away from him. "It's mommy. I want you to not," she burped, "t-t-to know that Casteel is a wonderful man. He is cute and smart and cute and sweet and I give you my blessing to marry him and adopt me many grandbabies. Or do in virtual fraternazation." She frurrowed her brow. "Th-that's not the right word." 

She bent over and threw up on Dean's shoes.

10/25

Splashing cold water on his face, Dean stared at himself in the bathroom's mirror. There was a crack in the glass that split his face in two, so he stepped over to the side that was slightly larger and checked his teeth and hair for what felt like the hundredth time.

Cas, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, watched him with a unamused expression. "You look fine. I think maybe you're making a big deal out of nothing."

Dean locked eyes with the doctor's reflection. "This kind of stuff never goes well for me."

He got a sympathetic smile in response, and Cas walked over and squeezed his shoulders, kissing his neck. "You'll do fine. I already told them all about you. They know how great you are."

"I dunno... maybe we shouldn't do this."

Cas ran his nose along Dean's cheek. "I met your family, it's only fair you meet mine. Everything will be okay."

Dean took a shaky breath that turned into a sharp gasp when someone banged on the door hard enough to make it rattle.

"Come ooonn," Claire whined from the hallway. "Mommy said we can't eat until Mr. Dean stops hiding."

👨🏼🚒❤🧑🏻⚕️

The enticing sent of the food had Dean's mouth watering, but when he realized the burgers weren't beef he clenched his jaw and put on a fake smile.

"Looks delicious," he lied. His plate had a veggie burger on whole wheat bread with a very large lead of lettuce sticking out, and there was a bowl of salad on his right. A glass of water filled with too much ice seemed to be the only drink available, and he was too nervous to ask for a beer or soda.

Dean picked up the burger and sniffed it. His stomach growled loudly and he blushed. Looking around the table, he saw the adults digging into their food, Claire as well. Cas's sister-in-law, Kelly, was feeding Jack what looked like mashed peas as she used her free hand to eat her burger.

What Dean found strange about the scene, was that no one was talking. At his house, it was nonstop conversation during dinner, his parents never shut up. Cas's family was focusing on eating, and his dad, Marvin, had one hand holding a book he was nose deep in and the other held a burger dripping in ketchup. He didn't seem interested in the salad or water.

Eventually, Cas's dad finished his food and, eyes still on his book, put the empty plate and full glass of water into the sink, leaving the bowl of untouched salad on the table. He passed by Gabriel and patted his shoulder, mumbling "Good burger" and went up the stairs behind a door just outside the kitchen.

"You don't like your food?" Gabriel suddenly asked, startling Dean. "You haven't taken a bite."

"Wh- uh, I..." Dean shifted, feeling five pairs of eyes him. "It's... I'm just not use to veggie burgers. Only, y'know..."

"Real, good hamburgers?" Claire questioned.

"Claire," Kelly scolded, wiping Jack's face. "Your father worked very hard on this meal."

"No, no," Gabriel said, waving his hand dismissively. "I agree. I wanted to cook up some real hamburgers. I tried to buy some beef at the store but Cas forced me not to."

Dean turned to the doctor. "Really? Can't have one night of an artery cloggin' dinner? Gotta eat healthy every night?"

"I think he'd spontaneously combust if he ate McDonald's," Hannah said.

Cas glowered at her. "Do you know what that stuff is made out of?"

"Deliciousness!" Claire answered.

Gabriel nodded. "She's right."

"Oh, is trying to prolong your lives a bad thing?" Cas asked crossing his arms. "You'll thank me one day."

Dean smiled. "Has he always been like this?"

Hannah shook her head, mouth quirked up slightly, a piece of lettuce sticking out. "You have no idea. He kept throwing loaves of whole wheat bread into the shopping cart when our dad took us grocery shopping as kids."

"He always tried to keep Dad away from the frozen section," Gabriel added. "So he couldn't get any ice cream or microwaveable pizza."

"I have to hide Claire's lunch in the back of the fridge," Kelly put in, looking at Cas fondly. "He'll switch her pudding cups for fruit."

Claire gasped. "What? You can't do that Uncle Cas! Pudding is important."

"I did not invite Dean here so you could complain about me."

"Well. Too bad," Gabriel shrugged. 

Dean laughed quietly and looked at the burger on the plate. He squirted some ketchup on it and hesitantly picked it up. Swallowing nervously, he took a decent sized bite and ran his tongue along the piece in his mouth.

"Wow," he said, surprised. "It's... good."

Cas nudged him. "See," he said smugly. "Healthy food doesn't have to be gross."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean grabbed the salad and drizzled Ranch dressing over it.

👨🏼🚒❤🧑🏻⚕️

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and after Dean put his dishes and cup in the sink, Cas led him by the wrist into the living room. Hannah was sitting crosslegged on a red and green striped armchair that was patched up in a few places with duct tape, laptop balanced on her knees. Jack was happily throwing toys around in his playpen while Claire sat next to him on the floor, aiming the remote at the TV and running through the options on Disney Plus. Gabriel was on the brown leather couch, Kelly huddled close to his side while he slowly stroked her hair. Cas gestured to the green loveseat, and Dean let out a gasp as a shock of static electricity hit him when he sat next to the older man.

"I'm putting on Phineas and Ferb," Claire declared.

"Knock yourself out, kid," Gabriel responded.

Four episodes played, and Dean was surprised when Kelly and Gabriel recited some of the lines perfectly, making Claire laugh. Stoic looking Hannah even smiled, looking up from her computer once in awhile. When the last episode ended, Gabriel scooped up his daughter, who had fallen asleep with the remote in her hands. Kelly picked up a yawning Jack and followed her husband up the stairs.

Cas stood and picked up the remote, putting the television onto regular TV and settling on the news. He turned to Dean and asked if he wanted to go for a walk, and Dean nodded. 

While Cas put on his trenchcoat, Dean slipped on his Led Zeppelin hoodie, and the doctor gave him a curious look.

"I've never listened to them," he said as held the front door open for Dean. "Are they good?"

"Hell yeah," Dean replied enthusiasticly. "You're missin' out, dude. You'll listen to Lizzo and Taylor Swift but not the gods of classic rock?"

Cas huffed out a laugh. "I just hear what Gabe and Kelly put on. I had no idea I was committing a sin."

"Well you're really cute, so I'll forgive ya."

They walked into the park across the street, keeping in the lights of the lampposts. Dean kept glancing down at Cas's hand, wondering if it was okay to hold it. But, to his surprise, the doctor grabbed Dean's hand and laced their fingers together.

"It's pretty dark out here," Dean said, the silence making him nervous. "B-but that happens at night I guess."

Cas hummed in response.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, uhm, your family. Pretty quiet people, huh?"

"Yes," Cas agreed, staring ahead.

"Y'know, I figured they would be askin' me stuff. Like my parents did with you."

"They... are not very curious I guess. I told them all they needed to know about you. I was pretty sure they wouldn't ask you anything. I just wanted them to meet you."

"Oh... y-your dad was the quietest. If anyone would ask me stuff, I expected it to be him. He doesn't talk much?"

Cas rolled his shoulder. "N-no. He is not talkative at all. He doesn't... I mean, he pretty much always let my siblings and I do our own thing."

"Oh," Dean repeated. He licked his lips. "I... did he go to his room after he ate?"

"Yes. He lives in the attic. He spends most of his time in there."

Dean didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't imagine a world where his parents weren't a constant presence in his life. Even though he lived 15 minutes away from them, he saw them almost as much as he did when he lived at home.

Drops of rain fell onto Dean's head and before he could pull his hood up, a hard downpour started, drenching him and Cas.

Laughing, Cas threw his coat over the both of them and they started running in the direction of a gazebo nearby. Dean nearly tripped over a rock on the way and he stopped briefly to kick it to the side.

When they finally got to the safety of the wooden structure, Cas took the coat off and held it bunched up in his right hand. Their laughter had subsided, and they stood staring at eachother, breathing hard.

"You're soaked," Cas commented, scratching at Dean's scalp.

Dean ducked his head and slapped at Cas's hand. "Me? What about you? You look like you just took a shower." He tugged at one of his locks. "I feel like gettin' you some shampoo."

Cas grinned at him and took a step forward, sliding his free hand around the back of Dean's neck. The doctor slotted their mouths together and Dean fisted a hand in Cas's shirt. 

They made out for awhile, and Dean wasn't sure how long, so focused on Cas's mouth and tongue, barely even hearing the rain pounding down against the gazebo.

The sudden urge to sneeze overwhelmed Dean and he pulled away, turned his head to the left, and gave three loud sneezes.

"Wow," Cas said when he was done. "Bless you, bless you, and bless you."

He sniffed. "Th-thanks."

"Cold?"

"Yeah. And wet."

"It's settled down to a drizzle," Cas told him, looking over Dean's shoulder. "I think we should get back. You know, we have frozen yogurt in the freezer."

"But no ice cream?"

"You can't taste the difference, Dean."

"I'll be the judge of that."

10/26

With half-hooded eyes, Dean watched Cas undo the ropes that tied his wrists to the hotel bed. The dark blue tie that had been knotted around his head, now covered with Dean's saliva, was folded neatly on the nightstand next to two bottles of water.

"How do you feel?" Cas asked, rubbing the red marks the ropes left behind on Dean's skin.

Dean yawned. "Awesome. Sore. Tired."

Cas looked at him softly. He went into the bathroom and Dean stretched out on the bed, tapping his feet together. Cas came out a minute or so later with a damp washcloth and wiped him down.

"You gonna do this everytime?"

"Maybe. Or maybe next time I'll draw you a bath."

"Ooh, bathtub sex," Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Is that less complicated than shower sex?"

"That wasn't what I meant."

When he was done cleaning Dean up, he put the cloth back in the e bathroom and walked quickly to his duffelbag, where he pulled out two packs of peanut butter crackers. He sat next to Dean on the bed and handed him one of the packs and a water.

"Happy monthaversay," Cas said, grinning.

Dean rested his head on Cas's shoulder. "Again, that's not a real thing."

"But you did enjoy everything I had planned for today," he sighed and shoved two crackers in his mouth. "Lovely breakfast, horror movie marathon, this nice hotel."

"You don't have to sound so smug about it," Dean grumbled, sipping his water.

Cas hummed in reply and gently lifted Dean's arm toward him, inspecting his wrist. "Do the marks hurt?"

Dean, annoyed, snatched his appendage back. "Stop acting like a mother hen. My skin is fine, I'm fine. Healthy as a horse. "

"Not every horse is healthy, Dean."

"It's an expression."

"A dumb expression."

"Do you ever stop?"

"No."

10/28

He had just finished reading Mossflower when Benny's booming voice called his name. Dean and the rest of the table's occupants all looked up as Benny walked into the kitchen, Cas trailing behind him with a plastic container in his hands.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, rushing over and kissing his boyfriend in greeting. "What are you doing here? Don't you have any appointments?"

"I was free for a bit, so I thought I'd stop by and bring you these," he held the container up. It was filled with orange and purple frosted cupcakes. "I helped Claire bake cupcakes for school. Her class had a Halloween party today."

"I'll take those," Benny said, taking the tupperware and bringing to the table, where the other firefighters pushed aside their plates of pizza and immediately grabbed the little pastries.

Dean's eyebrows raised. "Buncha pigs, the lot of them... oh! Where the damn hell are my manne- Cas come meet everyone." He pulled the doctor closer to the other firefighters and pointed to each in turn. "You already know Benny. And that's Layla, Stevie, Jesse, Rufus, Linda, and Annie. And uh..." Dean looked around. "The captain... is... Where's Bobby?"

Rufus smirked, purple frosting on his nose. "The bathroom. Where else? He's either eatin' in here or hanging out in there."

"He should just move in," Stevie commented, her chin dotted with little pumpkin sprinkles. 

"You guys aren't as funny as you think," Bobby said, walking in and giving Rufus and Stevie annoyed looks as everyone laughed. "And wipe your faces, you look like fools."

Dean cleared his throat. "Cas, this delightful man is Bobby. Our always cheery captain."

"Hello," Cas greeted, "I brought cupcakes. Would you like one?"

Bobby looked him up and down and then glanced at the food. "Are they sugar-free? My doc told me to cut back on my sugar."

"Yes. And gluten free."

"I thought they tasted weird," Layla said, covering her partially eaten cupcake with a napkin. Everyone else had taken seconds.

"They taste fine," Jesse insisted. "Can't even tell the difference."

Rufus licked off a ghost sprinkle stuck to his hand. "Oh, no. You can. But dessert is dessert."

Dean took Cas's hand and led him out of the kitchen and into one of the firetrucks.

"I think I'm a little old for this, Dean," Cas said, sitting in the driver's seat. 

"Oh, shut up. Everyone likes sitting in here. It's called having fun. I'm sure you've at least heard of it."

"I am fun, just ask my neice."

"She's a little girl, she doesn't know any better."

Cas shook his head, failing to fight a smile, and leaned over to kiss Dean.

They were both startled by someone banging on the door.

"Quit makin' out in there," Bobby shouted.

Dean, biting his lip and feeling his cheeks heat up, buried his face in Cas's neck.


End file.
